Dislocated Patella
by PharaohofDuels
Summary: Yami has dislocated his patella, and it's all Bakura's fault! Yami is sent to the hospital and then he is given morphine! Read as Bakura hunts for the pharaoh on an endless adventure of "Dislocated patella"!


  
  
PharaohofDuels/YuGiMaster88/yugimaster1988: I have a lot of names on You know why.. BECAUSE MY EMAIL KEEPS SCREWING ME OVER (ish currently pharaohofduels.. pod.. heh...)  
  
PB: Well, you are quite the pod, heh heh. WTF. I'm sleepy.  
  
PharaohofDuels.. AHEM ..pod: That was quiet funny. pb (peanut butter or psycho bakura) typed in at first wtd.. I was like "what the damn?" and then I hit tab.. we were scared.. and sleepy ...  
  
PB: I like... peanut butter, yes. Capitalize my name damn it!  
  
POD: sorry your non-pharaoh-o-ness.. Psycho Bakura!!  
  
PB: I'm a Pharaoh... in my own right. POD: squeals girlishly NOOOO, I'M THE PHARAOH!! pouts slightly Eats the that turn bold each time you put them around words  
  
PB: grumbles OH! THEY GOT TOLD! .  
  
POD: giggles on a suger high fron (from XD) oj (orange juice.. not the dude)

PB: OW. My wenus.  
  
POD: touches pb's wenus

PB: giggles Don't touch me there! XD  
  
POD: pud...  
  
PB: ....  
  
POD: ding...  
  
PB: Yum.  
  
POD: We do now own yugioh.. TYPO ¬¬ ...  
  
PB: What typo? . .

POD: randomly mind crushes

Once upon a time, in a strange kingdom far, far away, there lived a terribly mean man who went by the name b4d-d00d!!11!!!one!!!!eleven 

(Author interruption: Pod: ... what?  
  
PB: I was KIDDING. (I 4t3h 3li3 haxx0r! MWAHAHA!!! Oo really... a joke.. I don't even KNOW leet, for the love of Ra. I'm REALLY old XD )  
  
POD: runs to the bathroom )

Dislocated Patella.  
  
_Ch.1 dislocated patella's_  
  
An ambulance race through the mall to a random placed store located within the premises, to a yami screaming 'o god it's on the wrong side.' , and 'Bakura get your Ra forsaken ass back here and put my knee back where it belongs!'. After the paramedics reached the dislocated Pharaoh, they examined his condition.  
  
"Where does it hurt sir?"  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK IT HURTS!!?? MY KNEE DUMBASS!!" Yami screamed at the medical worker.  
  
"Sir remain calm, we will have you at the emergency room as soon as possible."  
  
Yami didn't like the sound of that 'room'.  
  
"Emergency room..? What in Ra is that?!" Yami yelled. Not as loud as before, but alas he was still yelling.  
  
"It's a place where we examine and fix whatever happen to you, and it looks like you dislocated your kneecap." He plainly stated.  
  
Yami gave him a 'no-shit-Sherlock-how'd-you-figure-that-out, look'.  
  
After being pulled off the hard grounds of the mall he was placed into the ambulance where a needle was placed into Yami's top hand. Oh, boy he didn't much appreciate that.  
  
"Ow!! What the hell, what are you doing you freaking mortal!?" Yami begin shouting again.  
  
"I'm giving you a needle sir, please remain calm."  
  
"CALM?! YOU TRY HAVING YOUR KNEE ON ONE SIDE OF YOUR LEG AND BEING 'CALM'!!" Yami shouted all the way to the hospital.  
  
Bakura had followed in Yami's car, though he didn't have the keys so it worried Yami quiet a bit.  
  
"So Pharaoh.. dislocate your knee?" Bakura asked.  
  
Yami looked like he was going to kill Bakura. Before Yami had a chance the doctor walked in. He looked far too young to be a doctor.  
  
"So apparently Mr.Mouto you've dislocated your patella." He stated plainly like the paramedic.  
  
"What the hell is a pa-patella?" Bakura said trying to pronounce the medical term  
  
"Dislocated kneecap." The doctor explained.  
  
Yami just looked at him like he was stupid.  
  
"Yeah and I'd like it on, let me think about it.. the RIGHT side!!" Yami yelled... again..  
  
"It does look kind of .. dislocated." Bakura spoke.  
  
Yami was about to kill everyone in the room.  
  
"Well need to put it back in place." The doctor said. "Well give you some morphine for the pain, then well x ray to see if everything is okay."  
  
A nurse then came in before Yami had a chance to ask what this 'morphine' was. Before he knew it the needle the paramedic stuck in his hand was now full of morphine, and Yami was on cloud nine.. that is until he felt two hands on his knee and someone pushing his knee cap back in place. That's when he screamed bloody murder, and almost mind crushed Bakura. Bakura snickered.

"Can't even mind crush me the proper way anymore? This 'morphine' stuff... I like it."

"SHUT UP...and stuff."

"Let's go home now, Yami."

Yami was placed into a wheel chair, but it didn't matter he couldn't walk even if he wanted to. He actually liked the experience of the wheel chair.  
  
"Bakura, why didn't we have wheel chair's in the old days, hm.."  
  
Bakura only shrugged.  
  
"Bakura I want a wheel chair, make me a wheel chair!" Yami demanded in his morphine voice, in an almost state of power.

"_Make you a wheelchair_? I cannot even figure out how this infernal contraption works, for the love of Ra, much less MAKE one. What do you think I am?"

"...A tomb-robber?" Yami ventured a guess.

"Now is NOT the time."  
  
Yami was then wheeled to the outside of the emergency area of the hospital. Bakura left Yami so he could fetch the car. When he came back Yami was nowhere to be seen. Freaking out he did the only thing he could do.  
  
"YAMI?!!?" Bakura ran around in circles screaming, before coming to his scenes he started to look around. He once again went back into the hospital, seeing how it was probably the place to go. And so Bakura went on the search for the Pharaoh!  
  
Pod: As yes, look for me you stupid tomb robber D

PB: . I WOULD do that, wouldn't I?

Pod: ****stomach growls furiously  
  
PB: Yeah, me too. Review? D

Pod: has rice crispys oh yes please! Stay tuned to the next chapter. "The endless search for the Pharaoh!"


End file.
